Apologies
by Ranguvar27
Summary: After Stayne and Alannah have a fight, Ilosovic decides to apologize...in a most pleasing manner. Written for the AiW Writing Challenges. Prompt: Make up sex.


Apologies

Alannah gave a small sigh of anger as she lay back on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. She and Ilosovic had just had a pretty big fight-Victoria had wanted to spend the summer on the Golden Bird learning to sail. Alannah had at first been against the idea, but Vicki had steadily won her over to the idea over the course of a few weeks-and Alannah knew that her father would make sure that no harm befell his youngest grandchild.

However, when Ilosovic had been confronted, he had flatly refused. "She is only twelve years old! What if something happens to her? What if there's a storm and she gets swept overboard? What if one of the sailors tries to take advantage of her?"

Alannah rolled her eyes. "What if, what if, what if! Is that all you can think to say? ! Ilosovic, Vicki is old enough to do this. She's not in any danger, and you are forgetting certain things."

"Like what? The fact that I'm a bit leery of letting our youngest daughter go away for a year or more?"

"Daidi, I'll only be gone six months."

Ilosovic frowned at Victoria. "Still, I don't like the thought of you being alone with a bunch of sailors. Who knows what goes through their heads!"

Alannah glared at him, her eyes red. "You seem to fergit, Ilosovic, that yer eldest daughter is being wooed by a sailor, and not only that-a sailor that you heartily approve of! Not to mention that selfsame sailor is the First Mate on board the ship Vicki will be sailing on!"

"Erik's different, I've met him! I haven't met any of the other men your Father crews, and therefore I'm within my rights as a father to forbid Victoria from going!"

Alannah sighed. "You can't forbid her, she's going. I wrote Daidi last week and we're going down to the docks tomorrow to see her off."

"WHAT? ! HOW…YOU WENT BEHIND MY BACK!"

"Yes, I did go behind your back, because I knew that you would have never agreed to it! For Time's sake, Ilosovic. Vicki is twelve! I know she's the youngest, and I'm worried about her too, but you have to let her live her own life!"

Ilosovic glared at Alannah, then pushed past her in silence, heading out of the cottage, and Alannah nodded. "Right. Fine. Vicki, go on over to Josiah's for a bit. Mummy needs to be alone."

Vicki nodded and left, and Alannah stormed into the bedroom, falling back on the bed and cursing her stubborn, mule headed husband. She had just decided that he was a pig headed poltroon when a timid knock came on the bedroom door. "Come in."

Ilosovic came in, looking distinctly sheepish. "Are you still mad at me?"

"No, but I was thinking that you're a pig headed poltroon."

Ilosovic laughed, then came and sat on the bed. "I was thinking about what you said, and you're right. Vicki is old enough, and besides-she's a Stayne, and we can look after ourselves. I do worry more about her since she is the youngest, but I've got to let her go sooner or later."

Alannah grinned up at him. "Is this your way of apologizing?"

He gave her a devil smile. "No, but this is." He leaned forward and kissed her, pouring every ounce of passion he had into the kiss, and she sighed, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him just as hard. Ilosovic eased her down onto the bed, threading his fingers through her hair. He brushed his tongue across her lips in a silent question, and she opened her mouth, granting him access. Their tongues danced and swirled together, and Alannah began to unbutton his shirt, stroking his smooth chest with her palms, eliciting a soft groan from him.

Alannah eased his shirt off, and then moved her lips to his throat, nipping and sucking, and Ilosovic groaned. "Alannah…gods baby…" His wife chuckled darkly, and then slid down, flicking her tongue across his right nipple, and he gave a harsh gasp.

Alannah kissed his chest, speaking in a low voice. "I am sorry I got so mad at you. I think I should apologize too."

"And just how are you going to…Oh. Oooohhh…." Ilosovic shut his eye and groaned as Alannah's hand slid downward to firmly squeeze his crotch. She moved her hand in a slow, tight circle, coaxing him into hardness. "Gods Alannah…"

She gave him a coy smile and continued to stroke him through his trousers, and he slid his hands up her back and loosened the ties on her dress, pulling it off so that her firm, full breasts were laid bare. He smirked at her. "Love, that innocent look doesn't really work on one as wonderfully naughty as you." Alannah gave him a sultry smile, and he gulped. "That look is much more appropriate. Now…about these lovely breasts of yours. What should I do first? I know." He stroked her breasts lightly with his palms, moving in small circles on her nipples, and Alannah gasped as she felt them harden.

Ilosovic squeezed her nipples between his fingers, rolling them around in his large hands, and then laved his tongue across her left breast before drawing it into his mouth, sucking as deeply as he could. He placed his right hand on her right breast, squeezing, stroking and fondling her in time with his sucking. At the same time, he slid his free hand down to press against her soaked knickers. He pressed into her as deep as he could, and the feel of the silk moving against her smooth sex made Alannah cry out his name. Ilosovic pushed the material aside, and then thrust three of his long fingers into her as hard as he could, and she screamed in joy and increased the movement of her hand on his crotch.

Ilosovic reached down and gently removed her hand, speaking in a lust-drugged voice. "Alannah, you keep that up and this might just end early. I much prefer being inside you when I come."

"You…one to talk," Alannah gasped, moaning as her husband's unbelievably talented fingers moved in and out of her, stroking and squeezing her clit. "Get…my…knickers…off."

Ilosovic chuckled, tugging on her nipple with his teeth. "First say you're sorry for getting mad at me."

"I….gods Ilosovic! I'm sorry. Now…get me bloody knickers off!"

"Of course, Milady."

Alannah watched, whimpering in frustration, as he slowly made his way down her body, kissing and biting every bit of her he could reach, while still continuing to ply his fingers deep inside her already soaked and fiery sex. She felt her lower body throbbing with the need for release, and then…he removed his fingers, leaving her shaking and trembling on the precipice. "Ilosovic…please…finish…"

"I'm going to, my beloved. But you tell me how."

"How?"

Ilosovic chuckled, kissing her stomach, and then peeled off her knickers, tossing them over his shoulder. "Yes, my lovely lass. How do you want me to finish you? There's many ways I could. For example…" He nipped her inner thigh, and then blew gently on her wet center, and she yelped. "There's also this way…" he licked her slowly, gathering her juices on his tongue, and she gave a sob of joy that turned into a cry of frustration when he stopped. "Or…I could bring you to the very brink of pleasure…." He licked her once more, teasing her with his tongue, and she sobbed in pleasure as he put her through the most exquisite torture she had ever felt. Her entire body was on fire, and she clenched his shoulders, undulating her hips so that he could reach and devour every bit of her.

"Ilosovic…I….can't….hold….back…"

"I know baby….let yourself go for me…."

"OHHH MY LORD! I love you, I love you….love you…"

"Gods Alannah, you taste so bloody delicious…so sweet…I need to make love to you."

He moved upwards, and Alannah quickly unfastened his trousers, taking hold of his throbbing erection and guiding him into her warmth.

Their lovemaking was fierce, intense, and passionate, but with an underlying tenderness. Their hands were linked, and Ilosovic kept his gaze fixed on hers, marveling as he always did at the depth of love in her eyes. She was his world, and each and every day he found himself grateful that she had come into his life all those years ago.

They had their share of troubles and fights, but they always made up in quite the wonderful-and thorough-manner, and they were still as much in love as ever.

She was his Lady, and he her Lord.


End file.
